97-175EP The key objectives of this program include: to determine whether diet changes of American Youth Evangelism Service team members working in countries with significantly different dietary patterns result in changes in the team members[unreadable] cardiovascular lipid profiles and if changes are observed, to determine what nutrients are associated with these changes.